Tips (Bonbon Cakery)
Avoiding bugs and crashes * Should the screen go dark or freeze, try to restart your device and relaunch the game. Game tips and info * You get a free refill of creation points the first time you run out of them. Sales Commands Sales commands are very versatile set of commands that's unlocked after buying the Add Sales Commands from Pumpkin Shop. They are accessed by clicking the bottomleft button. This will switch the standard menu commands with sales commands. Sales commmands consists of 4 commands. They are : *Produce. Cost 1 Medal each to use. This command will speed up the production at the kitchen (by creating the super dough), allowing it to produce at a much higher speed for a few seconds. This command is useful when the store really need a not so urgent fresh batch of fresh baked products. *Invite. Cost 1 Medal each to use. This command will instantly call a customer that will always visit the shop. One use of each command will call one customer only. Very useful if the store has a lot of unpopular products at the same time. *Stock.Cost 3 Medals for each use. A very versatile command to use during peak hours. This command will fill all your shelves with a product instantly. Most useful if the kitchen can't keep up providing fresh batch of products to store front or if store front's staff is too busy/too slow to refill the shelves. *Service. Cost 5 medals for each use. This command is most useful if targetting certain customers to get their gifts. First, memorize the customers that are targetted. When they enter the shop and make a purchase, prepare to use the command. Use it right before the customer pay his/her order. If done correctly, the customer will get a free cup of coffee with their orders. This cup of coffee will increase his/her satisfaction when drank. Unfortunately, this command will be wasted if there are no free seats open at the store. Customers only get satisfaction when they eat their orders at store's seats and if they have a cup of coffee, they will drink it too for extra satisfaction bonus. If there are no free seats open, their orders will be packed as take-out thus rendering the coffee cup bonus useless. Trends Each month, the demands for products will change. The main cause will be the change of trend. Trend will cause certain products (determined by its base) popular at certain months or become unpopular at certain months. Other factors that can affect demands is the product's rank, whether or not the product fattening etc. Following trends will usually give the best profits, however also consider when and how much to change for the trends. The month before the trend change, consider changing half of the shelves for the next month's trend. Pick the most empty shelves to change to minimize the stock dump cost. The month the trend change, half of the shelves should become unpopular, now's the time to change them to follow the trend. By slowly changing the shop's products to follow the trend, the kitchen's production will be able to keep up with the change. If the change is too drastic, the kitchen will not be able to stock up quickly enough, leaving the store with empty shelves. Other method is to use Sales commands Stock and/or Produce to quickly adapt to new trends.